camp_cashfandomcom-20200213-history
Trevin
Trevin labeled 'The Laid Back Guy ' Personality Trevin is very vain and superficial. This DJ is very successful and rich. But he wants even more money to feed his greedy soul. He is very into his appearance and likes to work out, just so he can have muscles, but he only wants them to be "hot" and for show. Back at home, no one actually even likes Trevin because of how vain, shallow, superficial, and rude he is. He befriends only one person, but loses them soon after, as his selfish ways get in the way of his ability to make and keep friends. He was selected for the show based on his good looks alone, a statement that he is fine with. Camp Cash: Island Charge It Up (Part One) Trevin was the first contestant to arrive. Blaineley reveals immediately that he was picked solely based on his looks. As soon as Ariel arrived, she hugged him. He was pointed at by Chance when Blaineley said that she expected him to look different. He was selected to be on the Killer Gophers. He had one line in this episode. Charge It Up (Part Two) In the midst of all the drama early in the episode, Trevin questions in the confessional what is the of fighting this quickly. After being picked by Kia to compete in the dodgeball challenge for the first round, Trevin conceitedly boasts about his perfect abs. After getting hit in the face with a ball, he complains about needing his face cream. He does not do much for the duration of the episode but his team wins the challenge regardless. Ultra Violet During the jousting challenge, Trevin faces up against Dina. He ends up scoring the Killer Gophers their second 'X', which guides the team into their second win. Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire Early in the episode, Glenda mentions that Trevin is not a "sane person", provided by him having spent forty-five minutes in the bathroom, making sure his appearance was perfect. This annoys his teammate Kia, who demands him to get out of the bathroom. Trevin shows off his look to both of the twins, and while Ariel thinks he looks great, Kia is less than pleased. Later on, as an argument ensues between Cassy and Kia, Trevin is too distracted with his appearance to pay attention. The item that Trevin was required to bring back for the scavenger hunt challenge was Blaineley's pair of lost earrings, which were in a puddle of mud. Despite initially denying wanting to get the earrings, he considered the consequences for not doing so and went to retrieve them. However, he slipped and fell in the mud, and later on got a bump on his forehead by running into a low-hanging tree branch. Despite his injures, his team won the challenge. Waterloo At the beginning of the episode, Trevin, hogging up the bathroom to "perfect" his looks, pushes Kia past her breaking point. She took the hinges off of the bathroom doors, and throws him outside. On the way to the challenge, a still furious Kia uses him as a scythe to swat obstacles out of her way. After Blaineley describes the challenge, Kia is angry that Geo was taken out for their team over Trevin, who she deems worthless. Trevin questions Ariel's leadership and does not do what was asked of him when she gave the team their orders. Trevin is quickly found by Sareena and Derek, and despite his begging to not shoot him, Sareena fires anyway, giving an apology. However, she misses and he runs away. His escape is short-lived, as he is pursued and shot by Derek soon after. I Wanna Be Famous At the beginning of the episode, Trevin ignores Cassy's greeting. He eventually sprays his spray tan into his eye, his scream being heard in the dining hall of the spa hotel. After the announcement of the challenge, Trevin asks Blaineley if he could use props. Trevin witnesses Atlas accidentally sprain Kia's leg, but he shows no concern for either of them. He is used at Sareena's "incredibly hot and sexy assistant" for her magic tricks. Upon his turn, Trevin shows off his DJing skills. He is able to put his team above the other, causing Kia to claim that he's only "ninety-nine percent useless." The Tell Jar He and Ariel sat in the bathroom, helping wash the spray tan out of his eye. After Ariel makes a positive comment about looking good without the obvious spray tan, he bitterly makes comments on her appearance, ending their friendship, leaving him friendless. During the challenge, Kia continuously mocks Trevin for caring more about his appearance than being a teammate. Marc had changed Trevin's revelation in order to prevent his team from losing to vote him off. His failure to admit his reveal caused a furious Kia to strike and choke him. Before the elimination, Trevin campaigns with Cassy to eliminate Kia, even making promotional pins. The two believe that this has worked, as Trevin and Kia find themselves in the bottom two. It is soon revealed that Trevin was eliminated due to Kia's persuasion of the other teammates. Kia-Zilla Trevin is mentioned by the Screaming Bass as they guess who was eliminated, saying he was useless. Be Our Guest Trevin is mentioned again this episode, this time by Kia. He is used as a threat in order to convince Cassy to join her alliance Voting History Camp Cash: Island Episode Participation Camp Cash: Island * 1x01: Charge It Up (Part One) * 1x02: Charge It Up (Part Two) * 1x03: Ultra Violet * 1x04: Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire * 1x05: Waterloo * 1x06: I Wanna Be Famous * 1x07: The Tell Jar - Eliminated * 1x08: Kia-Zilla (Mentioned) * 1x09: Be Our Guest (Mentioned) * 1x21: Brains vs Brawn: The Final Showdown * 1x22: We're Doing a Special! Trivia *He is a DJ *He is already rich, but wants to donate the money to a charity, implied to be his pockets. *He has a "rich boy" attitude, which keeps him from making friends. *He was hand drawn by Chris, but his official render was created by Drake Daniels. He shares this with Violet, Atlas, and Sareena. *He specially made Ariel a one hour remix of her favorite song for her birthday. *Despite his large ego, Trevin is show to be much less than he makes himself out to be. As he is rather unintelligent and he does not draw in attraction from any of the contestants, only Blaineley, who selects him for the show on his "good looks" alone. Gallery File:Trevin.PNG File:Trevin bathing suit.png|Trevin in his bathing suit Category:Camp Cash Island contestant Category:Male Category:Killer Gophers Category:Characters revealed before release Category:Contestant